Percy's Past
by superwatcher
Summary: A story about how Percy's childhood was with a twist. please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey hope you like this story DISCLAIMER: Am I a boy? No! So of course I do not own Percy Jackson_**

**_Enjoy and HAPPY THANKSGIVING_**

**_Annabeth pov [after house of Hades]_**

It was a windy evening with snow falling and hot chocolate warming up my hands. I was snuggled up with Percy at his mom's house. We had been dating for two years and I loved every minute of it. I was talking about how it had been on the run with Thalia and Luke when it hit me. I knew barely anything about Percy's past. So I asked him and he just said that he didn't want to talk about it. But I wasn't one to let things go so I pestered him about it. "Fine!" He snapped. Wow! I had never seen him so angry. But he didn't tell me about it he gave me a paper and told me to give this to Jake Mason a Hephaestus boy and to tell him who sent it. So the next morning I drove to Camp and did what he said to do. Jake pulled out a rusty device and a dusty remote. He told me to step inside the device and hold on to the sides. I did that while Jake punched in some numbers. When he finished the room begin to spin and I flew though the air. Suddenly I was a ghost watching Mrs. Jackson hug Percy tightly. Percy was crying and telling his mom not to go. Percy was about 5 and he had bruises everywhere. Just then a fat pot bellied man sauntered into the room. He said, " For goodness sake Sally put the brawling brat down and go to work." I knew this had to be Gabe. Percy's step dad who hurt Percy at every chance.

_**Percy pov [18 yrs old]**_

I don't know why I wouldn't tell Annabeth about my past. Perhaps it was because I know that when she gets back from when I was 5 she will be too sympathetic. Maybe it was because I was worried she would see me as a failure or a wimp. Maybe even as a nobody who can't stand up to his step dad. Or it was because there was a secret that I didn't want anybody to know.

_**Percy pov[5 yrs old]**_

Gabe whipped me with the rope until I started to bleed a lot. My arm hurt and I was scared. After a while Gabe threw me onto the hard gravel outside. It was snowing and I didn't have a jacket. I shivered and then I saw a girl come out of the shadows. She had black hair with a purple streak flying through it. She had black clothes on but seemed very nice. Then a boy came too. He had blond hair and a mischievous smile. Finally a girl crept into the sun light. She had blond hair and pajamas on. They asked me what was wrong and I showed them my arm. Then they asked me my name and I was silent. I didn't trust anyone but my mom. Just then Gabe came out and saw them. I could tell that he was very mad.

_**Annabeth pov**_

I was shocked I had met Percy before camp. I barely remembered this day. It was the day I found Thalia and Luke.

_*flashback to that day*_

_I was cold and tired. I heard something and ran to hide with my hammer. Something or someone removed the lid I was hiding under and screamed as I tried to hit them with my hammer. I accused them of being monsters but they explained who they were. Luke gave me a knife. We heard monsters and ran to hide. As we hid we heard the crack of a whip followed by a slam and a boy sobbing. Thalia crept out of the shadows followed by Luke and then me. His arm was bleeding and he looked about 5 just like me. Just then a man with a match came out. Thalia, Luke, and I ran and ran.  
_

_*back to the story*_

Gabe lit the match, threw it onto the grass, and an inside. Percy however was screaming and pounding on the door.

_**Percy pov[age 5]**_

I was scared the backyard was on fire. The 2 girls and boy had gone and I had never felt so alone. I caught on fire and screamed just as my mom came rushing through the back door. She used a hose and sprayed me and the backyard with it. I was in the hospital for 1 week.

**_Annabeth pov _**

Just as an ambulance pulled up and Percy was put in I was transported back to my own time. Percy was waiting for me.

**_Please do not kill me because of Percy's childhood please review._**


	2. Back to Camp

**_Hello please review so far Annabeth has went to Percy's past and now she has returned_****_DISCLAIMER; i DO NOT OWN PERCY J._**

**_Percy's pov_**

Annabeth had just returned from my asked to see my arm and I did. She gasped . There on my arm was a red, long scar. It was from the day I met Annabeth for the first time ever.

_**Annabeth's pov**_

Percy's arm had a scar from the rope/whip. It was horrible. Percy and I grew closer because we now knew more about each other.

_The End_

**_Please review Happy Thanksgiving_**


	3. Title for Annie

Hi. I was thinking about doing a sequel about Annabeth's past and another one about Thalia's, Luke's, Travis's, Conner's, Beckondorf's, Selina's, Piper's, Drew's and more.

I will do one about Annabeth first. But I NEED a title. I have a few choices. Please tell me which one is your favorite. Count it as an early Christmas present. Or Hanukkah. Or a different Christmas-related holiday. Or a middle of the year present if you do not celebrate Christmas. Anyway to the title choices.

Blast to Annabeth's past Now Percy is in someone's past...Annabeth's!

Annie's life as the past  I am using nicknames now

Annabeth, always on the run  Always running requires plenty of stamina

Forever a past pest  Was Annabeth a pest to Luke?

Annabeth's anxious adventures  She probably was anxious a lot**and**

Forever alone...until it was found  Her life until camp half blood


End file.
